<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freudian Slip by soufflegirl91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486082">Freudian Slip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91'>soufflegirl91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Souffle's 2020 LDWS Entries [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1, dialogue only, past Bond/Madeleine, pre-00Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then, the mask slips and he ends up saying exactly what’s on his mind (or, 5 times Bond has a slip of the tongue and 1 time it was Q)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Madeleine Swann, James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Souffle's 2020 LDWS Entries [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freudian Slip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My LDWS drabble for week 3. Thank you to everyone who voted for me! </p>
<p>Prompt: slip</p>
<p>Massive thanks as ever to the incomparable Christinefromsherwood for being the best beta and sounding board for this ambitious idea. Why I thought a 300 word 5+1 fic was a good idea, I'll never know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t you get tired of following orders?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes. We aren’t their dogs. Stop acting like you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alec…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could leave, you know? Make a run for it. They’d never find us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go. I’ve got a meeting with my leash. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lead</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With my </span>
  <em>
    <span>lead.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stick around for too long, James. Loyalty doesn’t always go both ways.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Alec.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-don’t care </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened with Trevelyan, I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> defend you in front of the select committee a second time. Is that understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“007, I asked you a question. Is. That. Understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, mum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am. Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ma’am</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take some time. Get yourself together before you come back, Bond. Dismissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? How are you settling back in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting to know the new Quartermaster? He’s quite the-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moneypenny, if M’s busy, you can just shoot me off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shoo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fuck. I didn’t mean that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James? I thought we were past that? Is everything ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come back later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...James?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Van Gogh print I recognize, but what’s this one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? Oh, that’s one of mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You paint?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes. When I’m not rebuilding guns for careless agents. They’re just daubs, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all. I like your arse- </span>
  <em>
    <span>art!</span>
  </em>
  <span> ...I like your paintings, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Thanks. I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madeleine, what-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want to be here, James. I don’t want someone who doesn’t want me back. This isn’t working.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… what? It’s not me, it’s Q- </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You. Fuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go home, James.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Q.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bond? You’re back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t believe me, you know. When I told them you’d come back to me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Us.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shit. Back to MI6, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, you were right the first time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget MI6, Q. I came back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You- </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’ll have me.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>